


Код: 10-103

by allla5960



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Compilation, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-06 23:22:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3152147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allla5960/pseuds/allla5960
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Полицейский радио код: 10-103 — Disturbance(Нарушение).</p><p>Сборник однострочников по промтам.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Специи (Джейк/Чарльз)

**Author's Note:**

> Название — маленькая пасхалочка к тому, что тут царит неканон. 
> 
> Рейтинг — до R, пейринги в названиях частей, особые предупреждения (нецензура, ООС, насилие etc) в примечаниях, текста не более 200 слов.  
> ___
> 
> Промт: специи;  
> односторонний слэш (даже пре-слэш), ангст, в некотором роде кода к 1х20;  
> ~ 126 слов.

Джейк не любит специи, стонет с открытым ртом из-за перца в шоколадной глазури. 

— Это изыск искусства! — патетично говорит Чарльз и воздевает руки к небу, будто в дурацком фильме про суперзлодеев. 

Бойл смотрит на него и пытается взглядом заставить согласиться — _ты же шафер, Джейк, ну давай же!_

— Самое жуткое, что я вообще брал в рот за всю свою жизнь, — припечатывает Перальта и, зажмурившись, считает до трех: — Раз, два, три. 

Джейк сглатывает, передергиваясь от вспышки огненного тепла в горле, и не смотрит на разочарованного Чарльза. 

Когда Бойл с глупой улыбкой говорит ему, что собирается в Канаду, в чертов пригород Оттавы, Джейк кашляет и чувствует чертово жжение во рту, носу, глотке. 

Джейк не любит специи; Джейк верит, что в носу свербит от чертового перца и вовсе не от слез.


	2. Текила (Джина/Эми)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Промт: алкогольное опьянение;  
> фемслэш, фактически низкорейтинг PWP, ибо размер не позволяет развернуться полноценно;   
> ~ 125 слов.

Джина пьет текилу залпом — голова не будет болеть. 

Джина мешает сухой вермут с, кажется, водкой в шейкере, вертит запястьем так, что Эми почти слышит щелчки ее суставов. Но Джина — не Эми; ей плевать на здоровье запястий, пока в руках лонг. 

Эми смотрит на Джину, как на Бога, и машинально глотает дрянной виски Перальта. У Эми уже кружится голова от суматошных, быстрых движений Линетти, и она моргает, готовая отступить. 

— Сантья-аго, — Джина вытягивает из ее имени чертову «а» и наклоняется над стойкой. — Залюбовалась моей сексуальнейшей красотой? 

Джина целует приоткрытые губы Эми (в порыве благотворительности, конечно) и мерзко ухмыляется, когда Сантьяго робко шевелит своим теплым языком . 

Джина пьяна, потому что пьет текилу залпом; Джина тянет Эми на себя за лацканы ее дурацкого жакета — голова не будет болеть.


	3. Носки (Джина/Джейк)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Промт: носки;   
> огромный намек на гет, хотя по сути ничего гетного, повседневность — дружеская ночевка у подруги детства, которая успела вырасти;   
> ~ 170 слов.

— Где мои носки? 

Джина сонно щурится и непонимающе смотрит; Джину Линетти никогда не будили таким вопросом. 

— Где, блять, хоть одни мои носки?! 

Джейк бегает из ванны в гостиную, зачем-то заворачивает на кухню, выходит обратно, разозленный ещё сильнее. Он ругается, бросается бранными словами и кричит так, что соседи бы, наверное, уже начали стучать по батарее ложками, но Джина и без Джейка бывает слишком громкой — все давно привыкли. 

— Джина, твою мать, где мои херовы носки?! 

— Где бросил, там и лежат, — огрызается Джина и заворачивается обратно в одеяло — изменять своей эгоцентричности в это утро она точно не собирается. 

— Я бросил их в корзину для грязного белья! — внезапно близко говорит он, и Джину встряхивает от жаркого дыхания сквозь одеяло. 

— Там и лежат, — гундосит она, ворочаясь в постели, но руки Перальта фиксируют одеяло по обе стороны. 

— Там только твои стринги, которые бесконечно прекрасны, но вряд ли заменят мне мои носки, Джина, — сквозь зубы произносит Джейк, и злой сарказм, совсем не легендарное чувство юмора Перальта. 

— Я всегда опаздываю на работу, знаешь, — из-под одеяла шепчет Джина. — Показать как?


	4. «Вавилон» (Роза/Джина)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Промт: «Вавилон»;   
> фемслэш, отчетливый романс, «Вавилон» — потайной туалет Розы и Джины, о котором говорилось в 1х21;   
> ~ 228 слов (внелимит).

Они сходятся внезапно, случайно даже. Это не долгое осознание в стиле Перальта и Сантьяго, нет. Просто в один момент они сидят в баре со всем участком, распивая на противоположных концах барной стойки пиво, а в следующий — пуф — полуголые смотрят игру на плазме в квартире Линетти. 

— Ты, как обогащенный уран, среди людей, — говорит Джина, повернувшись к Диаз — на рассматривает ее в упор, так будто приличий нет. 

— Плевать, — безразлично отзывается Роза и не отрывается от экрана — качество на плазме и правда лучше, чем на ламповом. 

Они так больше не встречаются, не перекидываются даже парочкой фраз, а проще говоря, посылают друг друга далеко и надолго. 

— Тебе это не надо, а мне — и подавно, — качает головой Роза и берет ее за руку; Диаз предупреждает, чтобы не думала чего лишнего, и ведет в святую святых — «Вавилон». 

Джина не благодарит, молча тащит туда мыло в виде ракушки, непонятные кристаллы, перьевое боа и зеркало. Она облагораживает старый туалет, мурлыча под нос песенку, и Розе непросто удержаться. 

Они сходятся внезапно, случайно даже. Часами торчат в подвальном туалете, занимаются каждая своим делом и изредка целуются, будто не друг с другом. 

В один день Роза приносит плед с волчонком и не говорит ни слова; Джина забирает его себе также безмолвно. 

— Мы или рассказываем Бойлу о «Вавилоне», либо… — начинает Роза, и Джина судорожно кивает, а после, обернувшись в плед с волчонком, ведет Чарльза в подвальные помещения участка. 

_Вавилон пал._


End file.
